Organization XIV
by Riakui
Summary: A new member has shown up, and she's out to get rid of someone... Warning!: DO NOT FALL ASLEEP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT VEXEN MIGHT DO TO YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Organization XIV**

****

All characters and places in this story are owned by Square Enix/ Disney except for Karax, who is my nobody. Do not judge her too harshly, or she might come after you. This is just a warning to those of you who are against Oraganization XIII.

Also, just for your information, I have proof that Axel is Reno's ( Final Fantasy VII) nobody. If you want me to tell you the proof, e-mail me or review.

ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 1**

Axel couldn't stop staring out at the skyscraper. Someone was standing atop it, the shilouette visible because of the dim moon shining. Something about the person intrigued him. He was drawn to it.

Roxas had come up behind him, curious about what Axel was staring at. It intrigued him. "Hey man, if you don't get down to the next meeting, well, Xemnas is coming up with ways to destroy you."

Axel didn't blink. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather be turned into a dusk than be destroyed."

"I think that might be one of his plans."

"Vexen." Vexen had just walked into the room. Roxas was surprised by this. Vexen didn't normally walk around to find someone, he waited for them to come to him.

"What are you staring at?" He grabbed Axel by the shoulder and made the red-haired pyro face him. "You look terrible! Have you been staring out this window for the past three days? Is this why you've been missing meetings?"

Axel looked like he'd just gotten out of rehab. He had heavy bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess, and he had flakes of visible dandruff. His cloak was grey, not black, and his weapons were covered in dust and dirt.

"Roxas, go tell Xemnas that Axel won't be able to do work for the next few days."

Roxas ran out of the room, wondering what his best friend had been so focused on. "The skyscraper... What's so important about the skyscraper?"

Once the 15 year-old was out of the room, Vexen shut the door.

"Axel, you need to lie down. You could die from sleep-deficiancy. And you haven't been eating either, have you? Axel, what's wrong with you!? This isn't like you at all... What's wrong?"

Now lying on his bed, Axel kept driftinng into and out of sleep. "The skyscraper... the person on top of the skyscraper... Who..."

"Axel?" Vexen went to the window to see if he could figure out what Axel meant, but there was nothing on the skyscraper. Axel was now in deep sleep. "What do you mean? I wonder..."

Vexen left Axel to sleep and went about his own buisness. Roxas came running, and nearly ran into number IV.

"Roxas? Are you alright?"

Number XIII was panting, trying to catch his breath. "Xemnas said panting... Xemnas said that he better not be faking it, or else, or else... he would turn Axel into a dusk. For his sake, he better be ill."

"He is... Axel's asleep right know, but he does need rest. By the way, have you seen Namine lately? I need to speak with her."

Roaxs nodded. "I think she was with Lexaeus in the training field. They were talking about something, but I couldn't tell what..."

Roxas looked up, but Vexen was no longer standing in front of him, but twenty feet away.

"You're welcome... Geez, maybe I should go see Sora or Riku. But first, I have to figure out why Axel was staring at the top of the skyscraper. There has to be something up there..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Organization XIV**

**Chapter 2**

Still a timid girl, Namine was going around _The World That Never Was_ by herself, without any protection. It was dangerous, she kept telling herself, but she still went alone. Roxas was sitting by himself on the cliff that had a perfect view of the castle. Namine thought that it wouldn't be right for her to interrupt him, but her curiosity got to her.

"Hello, Roxas. I hope that I'm not interrupting you."

Roxas said no, and she sta down beside him.

"You seem distant. Does it have to with Axel? He'll be fine, you know. Axel's always come through whatever came his way."

"Namine," Roxas sighed, "It's not just about that... He was staring at the top of the skyscraper for some reason, but I can't figure out why. That's what's bugging me!"

Namine was thinking about something, and this made Roxas more abnoxious than before.

"He was staring at Karax?"

"Who?"

"Karax. She's number XIV, newly joined. She doesn't talk that often either. She's dark, mysterious, but that's why I like her. Was she who Axel was watching?"

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno."

**-Axel's Room-**

Vexen and Zexion were so bored and decided to have a little fun. After all, how often would you be able to play a prank on your comrade?

Vexen wasn't exactly sure that it would be right for him to go along withy Zexion, but he couldn't just stand back and watch.

"Hey Vexen... Which color should we use? Black, blue...no...PINK!"

"Why ask me? This _was _your idea, wasn't it? Besides, as long as we make him look like a mess, it doesn't matter what color we use, does it?"

Zexion laughed. "No."

Both of the grabbed a 'hot pink' marker and began to scribble on his face, drawing all sorts of things on him, such as glasses, a goatee, sideburns, and insert facial drawing.

"Hopefully he won't know it was us!"

"Yeah!"

So, Zexion and Vexen continued to draw on Axel's face, covering as much of it as they could before someone came to see him. Take Roxas for example.

He wanted to see how his best slacker was doing, so he climbed the stairs that led to Axel's room. Still inside, Zexion and Vexen heard faint footsteps coming close and closer to the room. In a panic that they would be discovered, they hid in the closet and tried to stop breathing. Zexion tried a little to hard and passed out.

"Geez..." Vexen whispered, keeping as quiet a he possibly could, "I thought you were supposed to be able to devise plans where others pass out, not you. Geez!!!!"

Xemnas had come into the room, just to make sure that Axel was indeed not faking it. To his own amusment, Vexen and Roxas had been right. "So they were telling the truth... Hmph." The stuck-up leader had left, and Zexion was slowly waking up for the self-induced sleep.

"I thought he would never leave." Zexion walked out of the closet and stretched. "So, I didn't miss much did I? Ah, well... Let's get back to work, shall we?"

Vexen laughed and nodded, them both of them started to do the finger thing that Mr. Burn's from the Simpsons always did.

"Excellent..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Organization XIV**

**Chapter 3**

After they drew on his face and were trapped in Axel's closet, Zexion and Vexen were once again bored with nothing good to do, except brood over what was next to be done. Larxene then came around a corner, with news that wasn't really important to them.

"Hey, Xemnas called everyone to the chamber. Supposedly, it's for the new girl's initiation, and yes, you have to be there, so stop brooding over whatever it is. Just get going."

-THE CHAMBER-

"Today, we welcome a new nobody into our ranks. Karax, come forth to the center of the room. We will begin your initiation shortly."

A cloaked nobody ascended to the center of the room. Every member of the organization was ther except for Axel, Roxas and Namine. Xemnas didn't want to know why they weren't there. He no longer cared.

"Take down your hood, Karax, and show all of us your face and welcome yourself among us."

Karax did as she was asked, and as soon as she did, her beautiful silver hair shone throughout the room and reflected the light, making the room brighter than it should have been. Her facial expression seemed sullen, as though she was sad about something. Larxene grunted.

"Karax, your training begins now. Draw your waepon and fight against...Xaldin. He should be more than a match for you. Your battle shall take place near the skyscraper. Karax, listen closely to my words."

She turned to face Xemnas. Her smooth voice seemed unnatural to the others. "I already know. I must defeat this...Xaldin if I want in. Trust me when I say that I will defeat him and throw him to the ground. Wind follows my command, as does this blade I hold in my hands." She looked at the Whirlwind Lancer. "Shall we?"

-SKYSCRAPER-

Xaldin had six lances and could control wind. Karax had one katana and could control wind. Take a guess at who won at the battle of elements and strength.

"Well done. Allow me to be the first one to welcome you into Organization XIII." Xaldin looked her in the eyes and saw something that he had no idea about. "What..."

"As Xaldin has said...Welcome, Number XIV: Karax, the Airbound Blade. You may do what you wish until further notice. Enjoy yourself now that you are truly one of us."

As the organization members walked away, Roxas and Namine appeared from behind the others. Namine was proud of Karax's victory, but XIII didn't seem too happy about it.

"Congrads, Karax! Welcome to Organization XIII, and _The World That Never Was_! Roxas, come and make her feel welcome here!!"

"Thank you, Namine, but all of this isn't necessary. I...have things I must do, so I'll talk to both of you later. Until then..." She walked away from Roxas, looking at him with her icy eyes. It made a chill run down his back.

"Namine, there's something strange about her..."

"You feel it too, Roxas? I knew that there was from the first time I saw her. Only time will tell as they say..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Organization XIV**

**Chapter 4**

Axel was finally feeling better, but didn't expect to see himself... in pink... He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, and screamed. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? sneezes HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? ROXAS!!!"

He was wearing a 'hot pink' cloak, his boots and pants were pink, his hair was 'hot pink'... And then there was his face. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I've been attacked by the pink demons! They're out to kill me with pink things... I'm not safe here, or anywhere!!! AGH! Get me out of here, get me out of here... Think of a happy place, think...of a...happy place... fire... I can see it burn...but the flames... They're ... THEY'RE PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE IN A REMOTE PART OF THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS...

Most of the organization was already out in other worlds, but Zexion, Roxas, Karax, and Namine stayed behind. Even though they were in the outer-most part of their world, they could still hear Axel scream.

"I wonder what that couldv'e been about?" Karax asked. "Since when does a member of the organization scream like a whimp?"

Zexion turned away from them and faintly laughed. "Yes... Who could be screaming...?"

Namine came up in front of him, right in his face. "Zexion! Do you know something about this!?"

Karax and Roxas were now facing him. "Yeah... what do you know?"

He stomped his foot on the ground. "Geez!! You don't have to be so critical, y'know!? I don't know anything, I swear! Let's just go see what it is, okay?"

-Axel's Room

Axel looked as though he just came out of a little kid's face painting station, with all the pink on his face. He was back in black, but seemed mentally unstable as he was running out of his room and down the hall with wide eyes.

"I wonder what's wrong with him? That doesn't seem like someone who's in the organization... Who was that?" Karax seemed blank, with no emotions rising from her 'heart'.

Zexion, Roxas Namine and Karax had come to see what the screaming. Undoubtedly, they found it was only the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel.

They followed him down the hall and found him in a crevase in the wall, curled up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, mumbling the same thing over and over. "Can't go back, they'll get me. I don't like pink... It'll be my death...Can't go back, they'll get me. I don't like pink... It'll be my death... pink demons... devils... the fire is pink... help me extinguish the pink flames... please help me..."

"Talk about being mentally unstable...Seesh!" Zexion sighed. "He needs major help."

Roxas, Namine, and Karax agreed with him. But who would help? They were the only ones who were home and able to help him.

"I say one of us should help him." Namine had three fingers pointing at her. "Me? But why me? How am I supposed to help a mentally unstable person?"

Zexion was sure his plan would work. "You can fool around with memories, can't you? Do your thing and erase all the memories that involve pink things. It should be easy for you, after all."

"Yes, but..."

Roxas stopped her and told her to just do it. He didn't care what she had to say.

"Let me explain something!" Namine yelled. "Now that I have your attention..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Organization XIV**

This is just a short notice... I have been given permission to use oliveprincess's (look her up and read her fics...OR ELSE!!!) nobody in this fic, so you can expect to see her character in future chapters. Also, I recommend you read her fic entitled: _Being Sick Sucks! _I enjoyed it, and if you like this, you will too!!!

There will be some lyrics and music from Three Days Grace in this chapter. They are my absolute fav band right now, and since Karax is half of me... You get the picture... (Yes, I play guitar, electric if you were wondering).

If you have time, check out my profile to see news about updates on my fics. I tend to update it one a week, so, if there's a fic of mine you like, check out my profile to see if there's news about my fics...

**- !! ENJOY !! -**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

Ahem! "Now that I have your attention..." All four of them were still surrounding Axel. "I've... I can no longer put or place memories. I don't know why I just can't... Zexion, you're smart... Why don't you come up with something?"

Zexion grunted. He'd rather see Axel suffer through the misery he and Vexen were putting him through. It was just to funny for him to ruin!

"Fine, but give me three days." He took another look at Axel and nearly laughed so that Namine and Roxas could hear him as they walked away, but it was hard to do. He wanted to laugh so hard that he could never laugh again. "See you later...pinky."

Karax gave Zexion disapproving looks. "How..." He just walked away, but she stayed. She didn't know why or how they could just leave Number VIII in the state he was in.

"I don't understand fully, but get up. You can't have a mental breakdown at this time." She helped him stand, but he continued to shake. "Come, stop shaking."

He was able to hear her and looked into her eyes. "So... beautiful. Who are you? I can't stop thinking about you... You're so beautiful..."

She was, for some reason, shocked.'He thinks...I'm beautiful?' She thought. Inadvertantley, she slapped him on the cheek and left.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Axel seemed to back on the right track, mentally sane for the time that passed. He felt calm and heard a guitar and singing.

**(Three Days Grace: I Hate Everything About You) **

"Every time we lie awake,

after every hit we take...

Every feeling that I get,

but I haven't missed you yet.

Every roommate kept awake,

by every sigh and scream we make.

All the feelings that I get,

but I still don't miss you yet.

Only when I stop to think about it...

I hate everything about you,

Why do I love you...

I hate everything about you,

why do I love you..."

The guitar and the singing stopped. Axel was mesmerized by the singing. It was like nothing he had ever heard before in his lifetime. "Such a beautiful voice... It must belong to her, but who is she? I need to find out who she is...I gotta..."

-SKYSCRAPER-

Karax still couldn't believe that Axel had fallen in love her. It just seemed to unrealistic.

"I'm not that beautiful...Am I? How could he fall in love with me just by looking at my face...

Insert lead guitar from **Wake Up: Three Days Grace**

Roxas and Namine were sitting at the foot of the skyscrpaer when they heard someone playing a guitar coming from the top. They thought it was Demyx, but then Namine remembered that he was out surveying Olympus once again. Roxas thought the playing was amazing, but had no idea who could play so well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Organization XIV**

Sorry about the long note in chpt 5!! Heheh... I tend to get a little carried away every now and then...heh... oops... --

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

"Roxas, Namine... Do you have any clue as to who..." They looked at him akwardly. "What's wrong with the two of you?" He took a moment to figure out what was going on. "Ooohhh... I get it. I'll leave the two of you alone. Sorry for interrupting." They were still looking at him akwardly. "Are your faces frozen or something?"

They were still giving him an akward look. "You're sane, right? You're not going to go cry in a corner again, right!?" Roxas was paranoid with his previous performance.

"Roxas is right, Axel... Are you okay, well... now? No more pink flames or demons?" Namine had a doubtful look on her face.

Another member of the organization had appeared.

"I heard about your little performance in the corner... Well done! Hey, the name's Britniax. I'm new here too, same as that Karax person. How's it hangin'?"

Karax was back at ground level, and walked over to Britniax. "I don't care who you are, just stay out of my way and my buisness. I don't need any other distractions at the moment..."

After that little confrontation, Britniax knew who she had to stay away from for a little while. To her, Karax seemed as dangerous as they came...

"Karax..."Axel said dreamily. "Beautiful Karax..."

After she had left, Roxas felt free to say what he wanted to about the Zephyr Blade. The only problem was that he didn't want to say anything in an area she could've been hiding in.

"Namine, is it just me, or is she really scary? Namine?"

She was nowhere to be seen. 'Oh well...' thought Roxas. He was bored now, and felt like there was nothing better for him to do than be bored. Axel, on the other hand, was staring off in the direction that Karax had gone earlier. He was still daydreaming, and it was getting on the nerves of both Roxas and Britanax.

"Well, seeing as how 'dreamboy' is still too busy daydreaming about a rock, I'll be leaving. Later Roxas!!" With those words, Britanax ran off as well.

"UGH! I can't take this anymore. You're on your own, buddy. Hopefully, the flames of your love won't turn...pink!"

MEANWHILE IN THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS...

Vexen had come back from his errands and saw Zexion in the hall.

"Vexen! About time you got back!"

"Hello to you too... Het, where's Axel? He wasn't in his room."

Zexion laughed. "Nah... He's apparently feeling better, but you totally missed the best breakdown ever! I told you he would freak out when he saw the pnk hair and clothes... Know what? He was! I feel sorry for you, to be honest!" The Cloaked Schemer laughed again. "Too bad though... Now we don't have anything to do when we're bored..."

Vexen was glaring in his eyes and was smiling. "I'll... be leaving... See you later, Zexion."

"What the... "

NIGHT... HEH HEH HEH...

It was pitch-black outside and everything was dark. Vexen knew this would be the perfect time to strike...in darkness... He perred into Zexions room and saw Number VI in a ball, holding his legs.

"Can't sleep...gonna get drawn on...can't sleep...gonna get drawn on..." He was rocking back and forth, his hair was a mess, and he had wide, red eyes. "Need caffiene..."

"It doesn't matter what you do to stay awake, Zexion. I don't need sleep for a maximum of three days... Try all you want, but you will fall asleep... See you later..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oraganization XIV**

I have to say this before I continue!!! I am sorry and I apologize to oliveprincess!!!! Britniax belongs to her completely, NOT ME!!! I am sorry for not pointing this out earlier!!! ;) Sorry!!!

**Chapter 7**

"Who would've thought someone would actually go around coloring and drawing on faces at night?"

First was Axel, and now him... Marluxia was angry... He had an unwelcome visitor in his room and became the next victim of the colored markers and those who wielded them. His whole face was green, red and yellow, and both Larxene and Britniax couldn't stop themselves from laughing. It was just too funny. Marluxia thought otherwise and drew his scythy at them. "Laugh again, and you can say good-bye to the worlds that are out there...All of them."

"Sheesh!!! You have issues, like serious issues! Maybe you'll also go insane... That would be so hilarious!" Britniax began to laugh and Larxene soon followed.

"I resent that action! It was the color pink. You all know how much I hate pink, so why make a big deal out of what happened?"

Karax placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, why don't we hold your love of me against you instead?"

"What!?" Axel began to blush. "I am **_not _**in love with you. What even gave you that idea!?"

Karax laughed and began to joke around. Axel was still blushing. "Well... 1), you stare at me when I'm off in the distance,

2) you're afraid to speak to me,

3) you avoid me,

4) whenever I come near you, you back away."

"There are perfectly good reasons why I avoid you!"

Marluxia began to whisper into both Britniax's and Larxene's ear. "This is gonna be good!"

"Who has popcorn!?"

"I want popcorn! Where's my popcorn?"

"Tell me your reasons for avoiding me!"

"FINE! 1) You slapped me,

2) you yell at me whenever you see me."

"I do NOT!"

"3)! Uh...uh... There is no '3'..." He shaked his head. "Why do I even bother talking to you? You're as dense as a rock!!!"

"A rock? A rock!? That's the best you can think of!? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"

Larxene was impatient. "Where's my popcorn!?"

Axel left the room and ran around the corner. He seemed like he was crying.

"WHOO HOO! Nice job! I could never shoot a man down like that! I've never seen anything like that before! You sooo rule, Karax!"

Karax held up her hand to Britniax's face. "Stop. Just drop the subject. What's done in the past is done. I learned that a long time ago, before I became a nobody. Leave me alone for now, all of you. I... need some time to think."

"I never got my popcorn...and it's over!! Whaaaaaaaaaa! sobs" Larxene began to cry. Marluxia tried to get ehr to stop, but she began to laugh once she looked at Marluxia's face. He once again began to growl and groan.

Zexion could hear crying from around the corridor and ran to see what it was, but to his own amusement, it was only Larxene upset about not getting her popcorn. He looked terrible, with his hair being a mess in addition to the red, blood-shot eyes. He needed to get some sleep, but was too afraid of Vexen to do so. He took one look and told himself that he would never sleep again, even if his life depended on it.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

He had fallen asleep, ensuring his doom of a terribly, and poorly, colored face.

YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...

THE NEXT DAY...

A scream sounded throughout the World That Never Was, scaring the whole organization. It was a rude awakening for most, but worst of all... Zexion had woken Xemnas...


	8. Chapter 8

**Organization XIV**

**Chapter 8**

Xemnas was not a happy Nobody. He had been woken up by another scream. This angered him greatly and all of Organization XIII became highly frightened of him when he became this angry. It was a sure sign of bad luck...

All members of the organization were freaked out once they saw him. He was wearing a brown paper bag over his head and had a made a small cut in it so he could see where he was walking. Xigbar and Luxord laughed quietly. They didn't want to get caught, or else something bad would happen.

"I want an explanation for the recent events that have occured." He seemed calm for someone who was wearing a paper bag on his head. "No excuses. All shall attend the meeting in the chamber ASAP. There will be no interuptions."

Karax's eyes moved back and forth, looking at all the others... They were frightened. No one was looking up, but all were looking at the ground. Vexen most of all, seemed more scared than any of the others. She began to think that he was the culprit of the events, including Axel's breakdown.

THE CHAMBER...

"I want to know why one of you would go around our home and draw on your friends/ family's faces. It must stop. And NO, I will not take the paper bag off of my head. I tried to get the marker off, but it seems I was drawn on with a permenant marker, so it won't come off for some time. Meanwhile, I've narrowed down the list of who the culprits are. Karax, Britniax, Zexion, Roxas, Vexen, Axel... stand in the center." They did as was asked of them. "Organization members... these are the possible culprits, but I'm afraid that the list is still too large to fully accuse one of them. Over the next three days, I will be observing each and every one of them to narrow down my list. Until that time, everyone is Grounded. The road of Betwixt and Between shall be closed and all of your dark powers will be revoked. No one can or will leave this world unless I say so."

Karax and the others glared harshly at Xemnas.

"You can't do this to us!" shouted Britniax and Karax. "You just can't!"

"I still haven't gotten my popcorn!!" Everyone glared at Larxene with their dark, beady eyes.

"Yeah, man. This is like...harsh, even for those of us not accused." said Xigbar. "Isn't there like, another way where we get to go free and they stay trapped, y'know, like...here?"

"Stop talking like that Raijin kid!" He coughed. "Xigbar's got a point, Xemnas." said Marluxia. Luxord and Lexaeus stood behind him. "Ease up a little bit. At least let _us_ go where we want."

"SILENCE! None of you will have your dark powers for the next three days. This is my final word and it shall not be changed." He looked at all the Nobodies. "Do what you will until my word had passed the three day mark." He was still wearing the paper bag and his voice was muffled by it. He left them alone and headed to Betwixt and Between and out of the world.

"MY GOD!!! Who does he think he is, locking all of us up like this!?" said Larxene.

"I know, right? There's no way I'm stayin' here." Xigbar replied.

Karax looked at him and sighed. "Exactly how do you plan on getting out? We have no escape."

"I hate to say it, but agree with her..."

Saix spoke next. "Karax and Britniax are right. Even if we wanted to escape, both of our roads have been taken away from us. If there's another way to get out, please tell us."

Xigbar sighed. "Fine... Well, I'm outta here. Gotta go relax and practice my aim. Later, guys..."

Lexaeus and Marluxia both sighed. They couldn't believe how laid back Xigbar could be. It seemed impossible to them.

"There is definately something wrong with him."

Lexaeus sighed again. "Yep. Seriously wrong..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Organization XIV**

**Chapter 9**

They were all ticked off at him. They had a curfew, but they didn't take much notice to it. They'd lost their dark powers, and had no way to get out. Worst of all, at least one of them would become a Dusk... well, that or be killed.

All members of Organization XIII, minus Xigbar, were still in the chamber, trying to come up with a plan to get Xemnas back for what he'd done to them.

"So, what's it going to be? He's already been drawn on, but we don't know by who...so what can we do to top that?"

Zexion was thinking hard, which wasn't unusual, mind you. "I don't know if he's istening in on us, but I'm just going to say it." Everyone leaned in to hear him better. "We'll need some glue and feathers... green feathers."

"Green?" Britniax asked. "Why does it have to be green?"

"Don't you know that he hates green? And yes, it'll be lime green, unlike the streaks in your hair, so relax."

Roxas spoke as soon as Zexion stopped. "Where do you plan on getting green feathers? There isn't a shop here. You'd need to go to Twilight Town."

"Roxas, Zexion?" Namine had appeared out of nowhere. "Xemnas just left, and he was wearing a paper bag, along with seeming kind of upset about something. Is everything okay?"

Marluxia grunted. "He's 'grounded' us and took away the dark powers we had, just because _someone_ drew on his face with a permenant marker. He's trapping us here for the next three days."

"I overheard your plan to get him back. Personally, I think it's a little risky, but it's worth it. I can't leave either!" She pulled out two gigantic green pillows filled with fluffy green feathers. "Do you have the glue?"

NIGHT...HEH HEH HEH...glaring

Xemnas was asleep, and the fourteen others (Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Namine, Karax, and Britniax) waited paitiently outside his room. They wanted to make sure he was asleep to avoid getting in more trouble than they were already in. Demyx moved in closer with three bottles of super glue.

"Heh heh heh... Payback time..." he whispered as he took of Xemnas' gloves. The Keeper of Darkness had already removed his paper bag and was sleeping peacefully.

Demyx began to cover his hands, forearms, and face with the super glue. After he finished covering an area, Namine and Lexaeus would move in and cover the glue with the green feathers. Luxord began to make bets with the other members about who Xemnas would blame once he saw how he looked.

MORNING...

They knew their plan had worked like a charm all they heard when they were all outside and heard a scream from their boss.

Up in his room, Xemnas tried to pull the feathers off, but they were stuck on him. He tried to wash them off, but they still stuck.

"Why does the color green plague me!? I will not go insane! There must be a way to get these wretched feathers off, there has to be. I can't... no, I won't look like this for the rest of eternity!" He screamed and screamed, franticly trying to pull the feathers off.

All of the organization tried to hold it in, but they couldn't stop laughing once they saw what he looked like.

Zexion whispered into Demyx's ear. "Nicely done! I told you it would work! I knew it!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Xemnas's hands, neck, and face were covered completely in feathers. None of the Nobodies could tell if he was grinning or scowling.

"I've been fair thorugh part of today and yesterday..." his voice began to get louder and louder with each syllable. "but I don't see why one of you keeps doing this! I've officially had it! As leader of Organization XIII, I have full rights to turn anyone away, or if one prefers, a Dusk. Therefore. I...QUIT! I've had it with you miscreants! I'm done, through...GONE! GOOD-BYE and good ridance!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Organization XIV**

**Chapter 10**

"Oh my GOD!! Xemnas actually quit! WHOO HOO!! Raise thee roof!!! Demyx, Namine, Lexaeus, you guys were awesome!!"

Three members of the organization began to look at one another.

"What, don't think I'm right, cuz I so totally am. Dudes, don't cha think this totally rules? I mean, we just got rid of our loathesome boss. We should be havin' a party, not moaping."

"Xigbar, you just _do not_ get it, do you?" said Namine. "We no longer have a symbol of order within the organization. We could fall apart right now. We need to put someone in charge, and it won't be Xigbar. Agreed?"

Every member of Organization spoke up. "Agreed..."

"As long as I don't have to take orders from Xaldin, Larxene, or Saix, I'm fine with electing a new leader."

"I say no to Saix and Luxord as well." Roxas looked at them. "Sorry guys, but It would be too dangerous here if one of you became the leader of the organization."

Saix and Luxord began to pout. "We know who we're _not _voting for." They began to mock Roxas. "_You're too dangerous..._Well, we don't like you either. Hmph!"

Just as a fight involving all the members was about to begin, Jeff Probst from _Survivor _had walked into the scene. "Now, Tribe XIII, there's an eaiser way to settle this. You will all go over there to that cliff and one by one, you will write down the name of the person who you want to be your leader. First, let's go to the proper setting."

Instantly, they were warped to the Tribal Council area from _Survivor: Fiji. _Each of them had a torch behind them that was burning with their names on them, and they were all sitting on stumps of wood. Their faces were being lit by the fire in the center of the council area and Jeff was sitting across from all of them.

"Now, you all have different strengths and weaknesses. You're strong as a group and can handle anything when you work together. So, now's your one and only chance to tell why you should be chosen as the next leader of your tribe."

One of the producers whispered in his ear. "Uh, Jeff? They're an organization known as Organization XIII, not Tribe XIII..."

"Really? Whatever..." The producer went back to his job, which was producing things. "Back to what I was saying, you need to convince your allies why you should be elected. Who wants to start?" Xigbar raised his hand and Jeff picked him.

"Well, you guys should totally pick me because we could party non-stop and not worry about anything! Wouldn't that rock, dudes!?"

The whole organization turned to him, glaring. "No..."

"Okay...who's next? Anybody?" Marluxia and Demyx raised their hands. "Blondie goes first."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm a lot of fun to be around?"

"No..."

"Brownie, you're up."

Marluxia also rolled his eyes. "We need someone who can control things and keep things organized. How are we supposed to be an organization if we're not organized, right? We need someone who can remeber what's going on and what's going to happen. I'm not saying you should vote for me, but vote for someone who has these skills."

"Is that all?" No one else spoke up. "Time to go vote. Xigbar, we'll start with you."

One by one, in the order they came, they wrote down who they thought was capable of leading Organization XIII.

Jeff stood up and went to get the jar with the fifteen peices of paper within it. "I'll tally the votes. Once the decision is made it is final. Whoever recieves the most amount of votes will be thrust into the position immediately, and it may not be changed."

Jeff pulled out one peice of paper one after the other. "Well, we're in a three way deadlock. Marluxia, Saix, Vexen, you all have four. Xigbar, Briniax, and Karax, you each have one vote. We will vote again, but you may only vote for Marluxia, Saix, and Vexen." The jar was taken back to its post. "Go vote. Namine, we'll start with you this time."

After they had all voted for a second time.

"It's seven votes for Marluxia, seven votes for Vexen."Jeff pulled out the last peice of paper. "And the new leader of Oragnization XIII is... Marluxia. Congradulations, but get out. We have a show to film. Until the next time your leader quits, good-bye."

And so ends the first of a series by me, mysticat, called Organization XIV. Hope you enjoyed it! So until Organization XIV-2, farewell... Also, R+R, and read The Darkness That Lies In A Heart, the telling of how Karax became a Nobody and why she hates Xemnas ...BYE-BYE:)


End file.
